


Unpolite

by RogueMarieL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Scott does not have the best grasp of English, Scott seriously has the attention span of a goldfish when around Allison, Stiles is worried, friendship fic, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueMarieL/pseuds/RogueMarieL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott talk about the Argents. Scott gets distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpolite

"You don't have to be unpolite to her, you know," Scott sulked.

Stiles hit himself in the forehead. "Dude, no wonder you're having trouble in English. You know that's not a word, right?"

"NOT THE POINT, STILES."

The librarian turned to the two of them, a scowl on her face. The two boys smiled sheepishly, and she turned away with a huff.

Stiles sighed. "Dude. It's not that I don't like her, you know that right?"

"So what is it, man? Because you're acting like you're Jackson or something."

"Oh fuck you."

"Seriously, Stiles. You're kinda being a douche." Scott leaned back in his chair, nearly falling when he leaned back just a bit too far. Stiles decidedly did not grin as he ran a hand over his head.

"I'm _worried_ , alright?" he hissed. "She keeps inviting your to her house, and I don't know if you've forgotten, but I'm pretty sure her parents are going to kill you. Dead. They will kill you _dead_ , Scott, and they won't even care because you will be dead. And how would I even explain that to your mom?"

Scott just blinked. "Um. I'm sure you'd think of something?"

"Dude, no. I'm pretty sure I'm not quite skilled enough to explain to your mom how your girlfriend's parents killed you and how you knew it was going to happen and still went to their house anyway." Stiles glared, hoping it would get his point across.

When he saw that Scott wasn't even looking at him anymore, and that Scott was instead gazing across the room at Allison, he knew his point had died a sad death before it had reached Scott. He dropped his head to the table. Maybe he'd try again tomorrow, when there was almost no chance of seeing Allison. Maybe not. Scott would probably forget it all by Monday anyway.

"Allison!" Scott called, standing up and waving.

Yeah, Scott was not going to listen. Stiles was just going to have to figure out how to keep him alive anyway. Sometimes he hated being the responsible one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to feel like I should put my tumblr information on here, but I'm never on tumblr. I think I should get back to that.


End file.
